Red Alert for Lack of Luck
by DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Regina's had the worst day she can remember. And the troubles keep coming. Mary Margaret is late for their meeting so Regina has to suffer the company of her best friends's roommate - Miss Lucas, who hasn't stopped flirting with her. The trouble is that that's all Ruby's been willing to give. But maybe things will change for the better for the exhausted mayor. No Curse Storybrooke.


**A/N: This was inspired by a prompt and totally got out of hand which is why I'm only uploading it now even though I wrote it months ago. I'm considering writing more to this and making it a series (because this one wasn't long enough, y'know?) so, please, tell me what you think.**

Regina knocked on the green wood, the number three on the door mocking her. It was said that three was a lucky number but so far that day she'd been so out of luck that it was painful. Literally. She restrained herself from rubbing the spot on her head where she'd hit herself at the open hood of her Mercedes. Her battery had died. And her phone's battery was also dead. Which was why she'd ended up walking to Mary Margaret's apartment with no way of contacting her. She couldn't even take a taxi because she'd forgotten her wallet at home.

The door opened and Regina was met by Mary Margaret's roommate–and friend–who was only clad in red satin bra and panties that captured Regina's attention.

Regina's head snapped up and she focused her gaze on the woman's face, trying to ignore the sight of her almost naked body. "Hello, Miss Lucas," she greeted, earning a feigned glare from the younger woman. The corners of her mouth twitched up at the displayed playful irritation. "Is Mary Margaret here?" They had a meeting in a while and Regina figured that there was no time to even take a taxi to her house. She was late for the meeting just walking over to Mary Margaret's apartment and it was close to her office.

"Not yet. But she should be home any minute now," Ruby said, glancing at the clock on the wall inside the apartment before looking back at Regina. "Would you like to come in?" she asked as she stepped to the side, making space for Regina to come in.

"Well, I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Regina almost snapped as she walked into the apartment. Her bad luck had gotten on her nerves and she needed to get all that irritation out of her system.

"You could wait in your car if our apartment bothers you so much," Ruby quipped back at her, closing the door behind her.

"No, I can't because my battery died," Regina fumed again, Ruby's remark only fueling her anger. She'd forgotten her headlights on and in a full day, no one had thought of telling her. "And my phone's dead," she continued, trying to expel the violent energy from her system with vigorous gesticulation. "I also have a headache since my lunch break that I didn't get because I was swamped with work," she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Not that she would've been able to have lunch anyway since she didn't have any money.

"Okay," Ruby said, her voice soothing and coming from nearby. She was right next to her when Regina opened her eyes and she grasped at Regina's upper arms, gently guiding her to the couch. "Sit down and try not to explode," she said, earning a glare from Regina. "I'll get you an Advil for the headache, okay?" she asked and headed for the bathroom before Regina could answer.

Regina heard Ruby rummage through the cabinet in the bathroom. She quickly found the Advil and returned, making a detour to the kitchen island to get her a glass of water. Regina watched her carefully, her whole attention concentrated on the younger woman. The two of them mainly spent time together on holidays and celebrations since they were both close friends with Mary Margaret, but, otherwise, only greeted each other in passing. Yet, Ruby immediately jumped to the rescue. She hadn't even stopped to put some clothes on and was still half naked.

"Here," Ruby handed her the glass and the pills, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Thank you," Regina nodded in appreciation as she took them from her. She swallowed a pill and then drank the entire glass. She wasn't sure when she'd last drank water and her throat was parched.

"You really had a busy day, huh?" Ruby asked as she took the glass from her and went to leave it at the sink.

"I barely had time to go to the toilet," Regina leaned back against the couch, straightening her back for the first time in what felt like forever, and sighed in content. She'd gotten back pain, crouched over paperwork all day.

"You can go if you want," Ruby gestured towards the bathroom, a ring of concern in her voice.

"No, I'm good," Regina reassured. She just wanted to sink into the softness of the couch and fall asleep. She almost sobbed at the thought that the day was far from over. "Do you have a charger?" she asked as she took her phone out of her pocket.

"Sure." Ruby immediately went to grab it and brought it to her. "Here you go."

Regina's entire body protested at the thought of getting up. "Would you mind plugging it in?" she asked, her voice almost turning into a whine.

"I can't say no when you ask like that," Ruby teased and grabbed the phone from her. She went to the nearest socket and bent down since it wasn't that far off the floor. The position gave Regina a perfect view of her ass that was currently only barely covered by her skimpy panties. "There," Ruby said as she straightened her back, causing Regina's gaze to jump across the room.

"Thank you," Regina said again and gave her a tight smile, mentally scolding herself for almost being caught staring. "Now that you've catered to my every need, you can go get dressed," she fired out before thinking twice. The sentence sounded awful even to her own ears and she was mortified for letting it slip from her mouth.

"Why? Does the sight of my body bother you?" Ruby asked provocatively as she prowled over to the couch. She braced herself on it, basically pushing her cleavage in Regina's face, before sitting back.

"No, of course not." Regina licked her upper lip. "It's just a little chilly to be sitting around almost naked," she said, carefully controlling her voice. She didn't want to give Ruby more reasons to think she was ogling her.

"Well, you seem a little hot and bothered... by your coat," Ruby said, holding her gaze to let her know exactly what she meant. "And your cheeks are flushed. Are you sure you don't have temperature?" she leaned in, touching her lips to Regina's forehead and once again presenting her with a spectacular view of her cleavage. Her flirting had all the subtlety of Regina's sass.

Regina pulled away. "I'm fine, dear," she said, her voice catching due to Ruby's proximity and making her hate herself for it.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked innocently as if her whole concern wasn't just a ploy to make Regina uncomfortable.

"Yes, Miss Lucas," Regina made sure to stress her words enough to get her message across, clasping her hands in her lap.

"Okay then," Ruby got up. "I'll go get dressed," she said as she headed for the stairs, "and you can get the stick out of your ass," she turned to wink at Regina before running up the stairs without leaving her time to respond. She could only stare after her.

Regina rolled her eyes at Ruby's antics and redirected her attention to the clock. Mary Margaret should've been home already. But knowing her luck that day, Regina had no doubt that her friend would be disastrously late. Which meant she'd have to suffer Ruby's company for who knows how long.

Ruby was a good person who was always ready to help but she wasn't the most responsible and mature person ever. Regina had heard stories from Mary Margaret that had made her hairs stand on end. She didn't know how Mary Margaret got along with her. She would snap the minute Ruby so much as put a cup at the wrong place if the two were living together. Sure, she was a good listener and someone who'd die without so much as a second thought for the people she loved but her attitude rubbed Regina wrong. She would use any opportunity to flirt with her when it was clear that she had no intention of ever taking things further.

"You'll bore a hole into our wall with that glare," Ruby's voice startled her.

Regina looked at her. She'd changed into red shorts and a black t-shirt and had gotten rid of the bra.

"What got you so deep in thought?" Ruby asked, her tone rather teasing.

"I just can't comprehend why Mary Margaret is friends with you," Regina bit back, her exasperation growing.

"Right back at ya," Ruby winked at her again, not looking moved by her comment. "You're almost as sour as your sister," she said, the remark enough to make Regina explode, but before she could, Ruby added, "but more beautiful."

The honest compliment made her emotions do a one-eighty and left her at a loss for words. Ruby's gaze on her didn't help either. She felt heat in her cheeks which was ridiculous since she couldn't even remember when was the last time she'd blushed. She was used to people ogling her but those looks pried at her privacy, staining her figure with someone else's selfish desire of it. While Ruby's sincere and casual compliment turned her insides to mush. She probably should have taken the coat off for she could barely stand the heat any longer.

"Thank you, Miss Lucas," she spoke to draw the attention away from her body language that was out of her control. "Objectively speaking, you, too, are beautiful." Despite her attempt to make the compliment impersonal, her gaze still slid over Ruby's form that was now a bit more concealed but the clothes still left enough skin exposed for her appreciation.

"Thank you," Ruby said, drawing Regina's gaze to her face again. There was a grin that was rather wolfish there and told her she'd been caught red-handed.

Regina looked away, hoping to prevent any further giveaway signs. Ruby's smile refused to leave her mind though. Despite her playful attitude, she'd seemed genuinely touched to receive the compliment back.

"Want something to eat?" Ruby asked, her voice coming from behind Regina's back. She'd probably moved to the fridge while Regina was busy getting distracted by her smile.

She was going to decline but her stomach reminded her she hadn't eaten all day. Ruby must've remembered what she'd told her. "Yes," she said, turning to look at the younger woman, "I woul-" The words died in her throat when her gaze landed on Ruby who had gotten rid of her t-shirt and shorts and was standing in her panties only, presenting herself to her. "Not exactly what I had in mind," she forced herself to recover quickly, refusing to be left speechless by Ruby's shenanigans again.

The snort that came from Ruby at that did leave her baffled though. "Yeah, sure," Ruby said with a hand on her hip and a challenging look on her face. She seemed comfortable in her nudity while Regina was caught off guard by her words and attitude.

"Excuse me?" she raised both of her brows, unable to hide her shock.

"I saw you check me out while I was plugging your phone," Ruby threw at her casually, making her cheeks heat up even more. "For someone who's obsessed with mirrors, you really missed it this time," she said, gesturing towards the mirror in question. "Not a surprise, though, since you were busy staring at me," Ruby locked eyes with her. "You were practically devouring me with your eyes."

Regina felt flattered once again since Ruby apparently knew her better than she cared to admit. However, she never did well feeling cornered and Ruby's attack was tugging at the more vicious side of her, begging it to come out to play. "Miss Lucas," she started, her voice low and dangerous, but Ruby only looked at her nails, feigning disinterest, "you have no idea what it would be like to be devoured by me," Regina stalked closer. It was her final warning, a courtesy on her part, but Ruby didn't heed it.

"Then show me," she spoke, and this time it was less of a challenge and more of a plea even though Ruby made it sound firm and decisive.

Regina closed the space between them, her hands tangling into Ruby's hair as she pulled her in for a kiss. Ruby's mouth opened readily to let her tongue in and Regina used the opportunity. Ruby's breath tasted like coffee and mint gum and her tongue caressed Regina's gently, in a manner she hadn't expected from her. She'd always thought her a bit more wild in that regard but the sensuousness of the kiss was very welcome. So much so, in fact, that she didn't want to pull away while she still had air.

Ruby's first move when they parted was to start pawing at her coat. She pushed it off her shoulders and Regina had to let go of her to allow her to take it off. Ruby pulled it down her arms and let it fall to the floor. Before Regina could protest against the careless treatment of her coat, Ruby spun them around and walked her back into the kitchen counter.

She lifted Regina's skirt up, bunching it around her waist, and hauled her up on the counter, surprising Regina with her strength. Ruby's lips attached to her neck while she worked on undoing the buttons of her shirt.

Regina held onto the counter, a little dizzy from the sudden passion. Besides, there wasn't much for her to do. Ruby was already almost completely naked and any movements from Regina would only slow her down in her quest to undress her. "I thought you wanted _me_ to devour _you_," she said, trying to hold in a moan by concentrating on sassing Ruby instead.

Ruby stopped sucking on her neck somewhat reluctantly. "I thought I deserved to enjoy the sight of your naked body, too," she said as she finished undoing the buttons. She flashed Regina a smile before lowering her head to kiss at the exposed parts of her breasts.

"Is that so, Miss Lucas?" Regina teased, knowing very well how much Ruby hated it when she called her that.

Her point was proven when Ruby bit down harshly into the tender flesh of her left breast, above her heart. She was marking her as if Regina was her territory but Regina let her do it, the possessiveness more arousing rather than annoying.

As if having read her mind, Ruby slid a hand up her inner thigh and pressed her palm against Regina's panties. A small, contented sound left her throat when she felt the wetness there. "Looks like _you_ like being devoured by _me_," Ruby spoke, raising her head to give her a smug look.

Regina did not dignify her with an answer and, instead, pulled her into a kiss.

Ruby allowed it but this time it was her tongue that invaded Regina's mouth. She was trying to establish her dominance and her kiss turned from passionate to rough, their teeth clattering together. She pulled Regina's panties to the side and pushed two fingers inside her, making her cry out and break the kiss.

Regina's hands flew up to Ruby's shoulders and she grasped at them to steady herself. Ruby returned to biting at her breasts, collarbones and throat while her fingers were pumping in and out of her and Regina sank her nails in her skin. Her intention was not to discourage her, however. The marking turned her on like few other things could.

Ruby seemed to get the hint since she kept biting and licking at her skin even harder, making Regina cry out harder and scratch lines down her back. The moderate pain only seemed to motivate Ruby to work her fingers faster in and out of her and her palm rubbed against Regina's clit deliciously, causing her orgasm to build.

"Will you beg me to make you come?" Ruby asked.

Regina had to make an effort to concentrate on the words. "Will I have to?" she asked in turn. The question was a different kind of sexy in her strained voice rather than in the intended sultry tone, but it seemed to work like a charm for Ruby's pupils dilated even more.

"Not if you kiss me convincingly enough."

She'd barely managed to finish the sentence before Regina's lips covered hers. It was a slower kiss but just as insistent and desperate. Regina took her time, her tongue moving against Ruby's slowly, trying to seduce her into doing what she wanted her to. It didn't seem to work–or maybe it worked too well–since Ruby's fingers seemed to only slow down. So she changed her approach, her tongue caressing Ruby's as if worshiping it and begging her for her release.

That earned Ruby's benevolence and she picked up the pace, pulling away from the kiss as if hoping that if Regina's mouth was unoccupied, she'd be more inclined to voice her pleasure.

She wasn't. But the approaching orgasm made it harder and harder to bottle up all the feelings that wanted to claw their way out. Moans and cries started falling from her lips and each and every one of them seemed to fuel Ruby's desire to watch her come undone since her movements became quicker and quicker, making it impossible for Regina to stay quiet. Or still.

She had to bite down into her tongue when orgasm hit her to stop Ruby's name from tumbling from her lips and that resulted into a long, strangled grunt reverberating in her throat instead. She shook against Ruby's body, her nails sinking into Ruby's flesh once again, her eyes closing.

Ruby fed her orgasm until Regina started to buckle away from her touch, too sensitive to accept more stimulation. She stopped moving then, leaving her to catch her breath, and leaned in, her lips brushing against Regina's ear. "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," she whispered, making Regina quiver, her walls clenching around Ruby's fingers again. Ruby licked at the shell of her ear, sending shivers down her spine, and then bit her earlobe softly.

Regina moaned at the sensation but it was gone as soon as it appeared and Ruby pulled out of her, moving away. She was confused by the sudden shift until she heard a shocked "Oh my god" and her eyes snapped open to find Mary Margaret standing at the door. Ruby must have heard her enter and had pulled away.

And in fact, she'd knelt to pick up her clothes from the floor. She caught Regina's eye, though, and brought her fingers to her mouth, licking Regina's juices off them.

Regina licked her upper lip, but the sound of the door closing reminded her that they weren't alone anymore. She quickly got down from the counter and adjusted her underwear before pulling her skirt down. She then busied herself with buttoning her shirt, avoiding all visual and verbal contact with Mary Margaret, who seemed to be doing the same, but sparing a glance or two at Ruby to find her grinning at her while she put on her shorts, her t-shirt already on.

Regina had only so many buttons on her shirt and went to pick up her coat, knowing that once they were dressed, they'd have to face the consequences of being caught red-handed. She really was out of luck that day. Everything had gone awry so far. Well, except for her orgasm. That had been mind-blowing.

"What's going on here?" Mary Margaret sounded more confused than mad actually. Her gaze was shifting from Regina to Ruby and then back to Regina again as if she was trying to read their souls in order to comprehend the picture she'd seen.

"Regina was hungry," Ruby offered, making Regina cringe at the terrible choice of a starting point. Ruby was doing it on purpose and she would make her pay for it.

"That was just a single point in a very long chain of events that led to what you saw and Miss Lucas," she looked at Ruby to emphasize her point, "just doesn't know when to stop testing me."

Ruby raised her hands in mock defense. "Sorry that I tried to help."

"I don't need your assistance," Regina snapped at her.

"Okay then," Ruby shrugged. "You can explain everything to Mary Margaret yourself." She headed for the stairs. "Just so you know, it didn't seem like that a few minutes ago," she stopped and looked at her. "Oh, and I will make you scream my name," she said, not giving a damn that Mary Margaret was there, before ascending the stairs.

"Promises, promises," Regina called after her.

Mary Margaret cleared her throat, drawing Regina's attention back to her.

Regina sighed. And her headache had just gone away. Her damn luck.


End file.
